


Becoming What?

by MavenAlysse



Series: Becoming What? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Multi, Prophecy, Seduction, Sex, being won over, mild blood play, non-consensual drugging, quasi-turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone is twice Sired?  (the short story 'Lion' could be considered a prequel to this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Season 2: After “Becoming 2” and before “Anne”

A/N2: Warnings: seduction / sex / mild blood play

A/N3: The short story 'Lion' could be considered a prequel, but isn't necessary to understand this story.

 

Summary: What happens when someone is twice Sired?

 

* * *

 

Becoming What?

 

May 25

 

Spike was entering the City of Angels when his Dark Princess woke with a low cry.  “Oh, my Spike.  Daddy is gone and gone.”

 

He glanced over at her, noticing the red tracks of blood-tinged tears down her cheeks.  “How do you mean, pet?”

 

“The Little Tree had help from the Gypsy Lady and restored Daddy's soul.”  She rocked herself in her seat, “Too late, too late, Acathla was open.  'Blood opened it. Blood shall close it.'  That's the rules.  And the nasty Slayer lost her precious Angel to Hell, and we've lost Daddy as well.”  She leaned over laying her dark head against her Childe's shoulder. “Heart broken, she is.  And the Mouth of Hell will be protected only by children, for the Slayer is running away, just as we are.”

 

Pulling into a rest stop, Spike turned the engine off to fully focus on his Sire.  “What else, pet?”

 

She lifted her head up, eyes dark and knowledgeable.  “I forgive you.  Miss Edith said we would have all died had we stayed – even Daddy. But this way, Daddy may come back someday – when Hell is finished with him.”

 

Spike shivered, “Alright, Pet.  Let's set up in L.A. for a few days.  Recuperate and all that.  Then we'll see what to do next.  All right?”

 

She nodded, happily enough.  “May I have a Kitten, my Spike?”

 

He sighed, indulgently, “Sure, luv. We'll get you a kitten.  Any particular kind?”

 

“One with dark fur and glowy eyes – hidden sharp claws in velvet.”

 

He restarted the car, shaking his head. “Whatever you want, pet.  Whatever you want.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

May 26

 

“Giles?”

 

Rupert Giles rubbed at his face – still groggy from Angelus' “tender attention” the other night. His student, Xander Harris, stood at the foot of his hospital bed, looking unnaturally somber.  “Yes, Xander?  How are the others?”

 

“Willow should be let out later today.  She's got a concussion and some major bruising, but should be okay as long as she takes it easy.  The docs said they want to observe you for another day and they'll let you out tomorrow as long as there are no complications.  You've got a concussion, a couple broken ribs, some minor cuts and deep bruising along your abdomen – they want to insure there's no internal bleeding so no signing out AMA, got it?”

 

Giles nodded his agreement at the fierce look in the younger man's eyes.  “You?”

 

“Broken arm.  No biggie,” he shrugged off the concern.   “I'm more worried about Buffy.  She didn't go home last night.”  He huffed a breath, “Joyce is freaking – she found out about Buffy being a Slayer and they had a huge argument just before the big fight with Angelus.”  He paused, his gaze no longer on Giles' face.  “Do you believe Buffy would have been able to beat Angelus if she thought there was a way to bring Angel back?”

 

“No,” the older man sighed.  “She was too emotionally attached.  She would have hesitated and it might have gotten her killed.”  He studied the younger man's posture. “Why, Xander?  What happened?”

 

“Willow told me she was going to try the spell again ... “

 

Giles broke in, “Stupid girl.  Does she have any idea how dangerous that was?  It didn't work the first time and she thought she'd succeed after being injured?  It could have killed her...” his ranting tapered off as he watched Xander shift uncomfortably on his feet.  “Xander?”

 

“I lied to Buffy.”  The teen straightened up and looked his mentor in the eye.  “She was ready. Finally ready to take care of Angelus once and for all.  I didn't want her to hesitate on the unlikely chance that the spell would succeed.  So I told her that Willow said to kick his ass.  After I got you out to the car – I went back to see if Buffy needed any help.  Spike knocked Drusilla out, picked her up, and ran off. Buffy confronted Angelus.  Acthala was open.  Just before the final blow...” he paused again, an unknown emotion filling dark eyes. “The spell worked, Giles.”

 

It took a moment for the ramifications to hit, but when they did, the Watcher sucked in a pained breath, “Oh, good Lord.”

 

“She had just enough time to give him a kiss, say she was sorry, and ram the sword through him.  He got sucked into the portal and Acathla returned to a statue.  The other vamps took off running and I left her to get you to the hospital...” he sighed.  “I think she's run away.  And I don't know what we're going to do without her here.”

 

The boy looked absolutely miserable. “We'll figure that out once everyone's rested a few days.  Xander?” He got the teen's attention, “Thank you.”

 

Dark eyes blinked at him in confusion, “For what?”

 

“For keeping your head.  For saving my life.  For realizing that sometimes a lie is better than the truth.”

 

“Maybe,” he sighed.  “I'll see you tomorrow, Giles.  I'm gonna check up on Willow and the others before heading home to crash.”

 

Giles frowned as the boy left the hospital room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

May 30

 

Despite Giles' disapproval, Xander was perched on the breakfast bar.  Willow and Oz were on the loveseat, Cordelia sat at one end of the couch, Giles the other and a reluctant Joyce sat in the only armchair.  The quintet took turns explaining exactly what had been going on over the past two years – what a Hellmouth was, what a Slayer did, and the situation that had led to the SNAFU that was the last week.

 

“You lied to her?  How could you, Xander?”  Willow was equal parts pissed and betrayed.  “I was doing the spell.  If she'd known, we'd have Angel back.”  She began to get worked up.

 

Oz's hand covering her brought her out of it.  “Listen.”

 

“You'd already tried the spell once – and no go.  Right?”  Xander's gaze bored into hers, willing her to acknowledge the truth.

 

“Right,” she shifted in her seat, uncomfortably.

 

“So – no offense, but I had nothing to let me know that another try would be any more successful.  You were injured, had just come out of a coma, for God's sake.  I couldn't take the risk.  If you hadn't been successful and Buffy had stalled hoping for it to work, she'd be dead and the world would be in Hell.”

 

Willow calmed down some and nodded, but Xander could tell she was hurt that he hadn't believed in her abilities.  Oz's eyes held understanding and compassion, for which Xander felt grateful.  Cordelia rolled her eyes at the red-head's behavior.  “So, now what?  With Buffy gone, how do we keep anything else like this from happening?  Especially since most of us won't even be here for the summer.”

 

The other kids groaned, but nodded, though both adults looked clueless.  “Daddy is taking mother and I to the French Riviera for a month.  We're leaving in a week.”

 

“Me, too.  Leaving, I mean. My parents are taking me on one of their month-long conventions. I missed out last year, they're insisting.” Willow babbled.

 

Oz shrugged, “Band tour.”

 

“Xander?” Giles asked.

 

“Summer school. So, at least I'll be in town.”

 

Giles sighed, “We'll work something out.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

June 2

 

Drusilla pouted at the teen her Spike had brought.  He was pretty, with dark eyes and hair, and the fear he felt scented the air beautifully, deliciously – but he wasn't her Kitten.

 

He trembled and shook and stuttered pleas.  No defiance, no backbone.  Tired, she snapped his neck and drank him deep.  No flavor at all.  She wanted bitter chocolate and fresh earth.  Dropping the body she danced over to where Spike was watching her.  With a smile and an extended hand, she nestled into his arms and swayed to the music in her head.

 

“Tell me how to make you happy, pet.”

 

“Grandmother and Daddy are gone for now.  We need someone to add to the family.”

 

“Who did you have in mind, my precious?”

 

She looked into his eyes, relishing in the passion that danced there.  “Known to both of us, he is.  Even Daddy respected him – in both his forms – though he hated him, too.  Given to you.  Bespelled to me.  He hates Grandmother and Daddy with a passion – but even that can be an asset to us.  He'd be our very own Shadow Knight.”

 

“Xander Harris?  The Slayer's tagalong?”

 

She ran a finger along his bottom lip. “Without her Knight, the Slayer would have died long ago.  He broke prophesy to save her.  Murdered his own heart brother after he was Turned.  It was he who discovered the Judge's weakness and so much more.  Such things he could do.  He'd turn the world on it's ear, our Childe would.”

 

“Our Childe?”

 

“Uniquely Turned, he'd gain so much. With both our blood coursing through his veins.  Twice Sired.”  She danced with him across the room.  “May I have my Kitten, Spike?” She could see him reviewing his encounters with the boy and knew he'd agree.  She laughed delightedly and her Dark Prince joined her.

 

* * *

 

Xander was looking through Giles' books, looking for a hint of what was to come.  He shuddered violently.

 

“Everything alright?” Giles glanced up, concerned.

 

“Someone walked over my grave,” the teen murmured, then shook himself.  “Fine.  Look.”  He turned the book around and tapped on a passage.  “What does that sound like to you?”

 

**_When Sacred Duty is abandoned_ **

**_White turns to Shadow._ **

**_Twice Sired but Twice Blessed:_ **

**_The Prophesy Breaker – Chaos' Child_ **

**_Shall be more than he seems._ **

**_Knifed edged – friends or foes_ **

**_Shall decide the Path now walked._ **

 

“Trouble,” the Watcher sighed, looking distressed.

 

“What can we do?”

 

Giles shook his head, “I'm not sure. It would seem not having a Slayer here will cause problems sooner than expected.”

 

“Do they know who the new Slayer is?”

 

Giles looked startled, “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Kendra died, Giles.  Remember?” Xander's tone was soft.  The older man had been a bit scatterbrained since the attack and this wasn't the first time Xander had to remind Giles of some fact that had occurred during that time.

 

“Oh.  Yes.  Forgive me.”  The man rubbed his eyes wearily, sighing.  “Boston.  The new girl was Called in Boston.  I believe her name is Faith Lehane.”

 

“Can we get her here yesterday?”

 

Giles slumped in his seat, but nodded as he made it to his feet and headed to his office.  “I'll ask.”

 

Xander sympathized – calling for Faith felt like abandoning Buffy – forget the fact that it was the blonde Slayer that had run away.  But they needed a Slayer in town – the demons were becoming restless.

 

A few moments later Giles returned, slumping into one of the seats, “According to Mrs. Provane, she and Faith can be here by Friday.  They need to take care of a Master Vampire of their own before they can help us, but both are looking forward to meeting us all.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  He glanced at his watch, wincing a bit at the time.  “Well, I should head home.  I've got classes from ten to four.  I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Giles watched the teen leave the library, then returned to his research.

 

* * *

* * *

 

June 7

 

Spike held Drusilla in his arms after their bout of lovemaking.  The idea of having their own Childe excited him. He originally had no interest in Siring a Childe himself, he felt quite content taking care of his Dark Princess and any vampire Sired by Drusilla had better learn to fend for itself as Spike would not suffer divided attention from Dru.  But a Childe Twice Sired? One with both their blood in its veins.  Loyal to them both?  It held a certain fascination.  But the Whelp?  Spike thought about it.  The boy was untrained, but he was persistent. Loyal to those he claimed as his.  Vicious in his own way.  And the look on the Slayer's face when she realized a friend had been Turned? Priceless.

 

“When shall we collect our Childe-to-Be?” Spike asked her after a languid kiss.  The idea of family had done wonders for Drusilla; she'd been more lucid the past few days since Spike had agreed to her plans than in the past year.

 

“We need a place for us.  Somewhere safe from slaying girls and watching men.  Away from the Hellmouth and those who'd try to take our Kitten for themselves.”

 

“I can do that.  It would only be a few days to find such a place. And then?”

 

She shifted, rolling them so she lay upon him, her weight pinning him, and pulled back, face solemn. “We mustn't rush things with our Kitten. This must be done slowly and in stages.  No force, or we will lose him.  Our Kitten has not known much affection and he'll be skittish, especially with what we are. We cannot take him, or unwillingly Turn him, or he'll tear us to shreds with his claws and laugh. We want him to be Ours.  There is a part of him that would destroy us if we don't tread lightly.  He must see us as Family.  Clan.  Pack.” She tilted her head, her eyes distant. “We must find a way to break ties with his birth family. Make them give him to us.  The shock will help us in the long run, one less thing to cling to.”

 

Spike grinned, “Don't suppose his father fancies himself a card player, do you?”  Drusilla's answering grin was sharp and she pressed herself up against him, kissing him deeply, hands lightly dancing across his skin.  He pulled her closer, hands grasping her about the waist.

 

* * *

* * *

June 31

 

“Xander!  Get down here.  Now!”

 

Grumbling to himself, Xander rolled himself out of bed; he'd only gotten in from patrol three hours earlier and felt groggy.  Summer school had thankfully finished that day and he'd hoped to get in a few extra hours of sleep before meeting with Giles.  Clad only in a pair of sleep pants, Xander pulled on a tee-shirt and padded barefoot down the stairs.  Halfway down, the Senior glanced into the living room and froze, all sleepiness leaving him in a rush of adrenalin.

 

Spike, William the Bloody, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe, stood in his living room next to his father, smirking.

 

Without conscious thought, the teen put his back to the wall and eased back up the stairs hoping to get to his room and his weapons.  “Well?” asked Tony Harris.

 

The smirk widened and Xander shuddered at the look of hunger within Spike's blue eyes as the vampire's gaze raked over his form and Xander suddenly wished he wore more than a thin pair of cotton pants and a tight tee.  “What do you think, Princess?”

 

The hairs on Xander's neck stood at attention as a hand brushed the back of his neck and he flinched at the cool touch.  Whirling about, he spotted Drusilla behind him and he half jumped, half hopped to keep his balance as he moved further down the stairs to get away from her.  “I think he'll be perfect.”

 

“This makes us even, then?” Harris pressed.

 

“Yup.  This'll make us square.  Just sign this and it'll make everything legal-like.” The male vampire handed Tony a piece of paper and a pen.  Tony scrawled his signature without a thought and handed the paper back over.  Spike gave the man a copy.

 

“What?” Xander felt off-balance, panic fluttered in his chest, making it hard to breath and think. How did the two vampires get in?  What did his father sign? What the hell was going on?  He barely noticed when Drusilla linked an arm through his and steered him down the stairs and into the living room.

 

“Your father lost quite a bit of money over the past month.”

 

“How much?” Xander's voice seemed to come from far off in his shock.

 

“Eighty seven thousand, five hundred, twenty two dollars and fifteen cents,” his father mumbled, looking discomfitted.  He shrugged and stared down his nose at his son  “For some reason, Mr. Cruorem decided you would be ample payment since I don't have the money to repay him.”  A sneer of disdain crossed the older man's features, “Don't know why he'd want you. You're not worth much. But you're his problem, now.”  Tony turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen, missing the outraged looks aimed at him by both vampires.  Before disappearing from the room, he tossed over his shoulder with a snicker, “At least they aren't Armenians.”

 

“You're worth much more than that, Kitten,” Drusilla purred in his ear and Xander's heart sped up, burning through the fog of shock as he realized he was alone in a room with two vampires. Two vampires who had been trying their hardest to kill Buffy and her group.  Two vampires whom his father had sold him to repay a gambling debt.  He blinked, blinked again, then exploded into motion: moving into Drusilla's grip rather than pulling away. He startled the female vampire as he pushed her sideways, one foot between hers to trip her.  She instinctively let go of his arm to try and recover her balance.  Spike stood between him and door, so Xander vaulted over the couch, avoiding his grasp, and raced into the kitchen, heading for the back door.

 

Coming around the corner, his breath left him as he ran into his father. “Oh, no you don't, brat.” Momentum lost, he felt the man's large hands grab him by the shoulders and swing him bodily into the door frame.  The back of Xander's head slammed into the wood, making him see stars as his vision darkened.  “Ain't letting you screw this up, punk.” He was slammed again, the pain sharp, and a groan escaped his lips as he felt blood trickle down his neck.  Xander felt his legs give and went with it, his father unable to keep hold of him as he slid down the wall.  Once on the ground he grabbed an ankle and pulled, causing the larger man to tumble backward.  Before he could move, arms wrapped around him like bands of steel.

 

Dizzy, nauseous, panicked, half-blind from concussion, and heart-sore, Xander had given up all attempts at strategy and now struggled in that grasp like a cornered animal, teeth bared in a snarl.  “Shh, shh, shh.  Everything's alright, Kitten.  Mummy's here.”  He merely struggled harder, eyes flashing. Drusilla shifted her grip and pressed two fingers to the side of Xander's neck.  The teen's struggles slowed and a moment later he was unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Tony Harris rose shakily to his feet, face flushed red in anger and humiliation.  He pulled a foot back to kick the unconscious boy, but jumped back as the dark haired woman glared at him, spitting like a cat.  He startled badly at the cockney accent practically in his ear.  “I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate.”  Mr. Cruorem stepped between Harris and his Princess, eyes cold as Drusilla drew their prize into her embrace.  “As you said, he's our problem now and you won't lay another hand on him.”

 

“Yeah.  Whatever.  He's yours.  Take him and get out,” Tony blustered, hiding his nervousness.

 

“He'll want his things, love.” the woman cradled the boy in her arms looking quite comfortable on the floor of the kitchen.

 

“Can't we just buy him new things, Pet?”

 

“Some mementos cannot ever be replaced and they'll be long gone if we don't take them now.”

 

Mr. Cruorem turned a bland eye on Harris. “Well take the boy's things.”

 

“Hey now, that wasn't part of the bargain.” Tony had plans for some of the junk the boy collected, those comics could be worth a pretty penny.

 

Cruorem strode to the door and gave a sharp whistle.  Five men in gray overalls carrying boxes entered the house and headed up the stairs.

 

“Hey, what gives?” Tony made an attempt to stop the strangers but paused at the hand on his shoulder.

 

“We're collecting the boy's belongings,” Cruorem said, matter of factly.

 

Tony glared, “That wasn't part of the bargain.”

 

“Are you sure? You did sign the contract, mate.  Maybe next time you'll read the thing first.” Cruorem knelt, shifted the boy into his arms, and lifted him with casual strength. His woman rose gracefully, brushing a lock of hair from the boy's forehead.

 

Harris opened his copy of the contract and hurriedly read through it, cursing.  It was true.  He'd signed away the boy and all rights to his belongings as well as any accounts set aside for the boy.  Harris winced.  Jessica's father had opened a school fund for the boy when he'd been born for Xander to use for college.  He never told Xander, because if it wasn't used by the time Xander was twenty-one, it would revert back to Jessica, and by default – himself.  Xander thought there was no money for college and had resigned himself to not being able to go.  Now, he'd know that wasn't the case.

 

While cursing his stupidity, Tony didn't notice when the movers left the house, nor when Mr. Cruorem left with his woman and Xander.  Glancing about at the sudden silence, Harris shrugged and pulled a beer from the fridge.  “Ah well, good riddance, I say.”

 

* * *

 

The trip should have taken two days to travel, but took only a moment as Spike used another poker debt to have the three of them instantly transported to their new home.  Once in the room that would be Xander's bedroom, Drusilla held Xander in her lap like a child, tipping his head down so she could see the back of his head.  Spike knelt next to her, a basin of warm water, washcloths, and towels beside him.  “Those are nasty gashes, Love.  It the skull fractured?”

 

The female vampire ran gentle fingers over the wound probing for weak spots.  “No.  But he'll have a wicked headache once he wakes and will be very confused. We can use that to our advantage.” The boy smelled of dark earth and bitter chocolate; she inhaled, moaning at the scent.  Dru leaned over and lapped at the wound, moaning again, this time at the taste.  “He's pure.”

 

A notched brow rose in surprise, “Really? A rarity in this day and age.”  Spike tasted the blood as well, “Younger than I thought him to be, too.” Not that it mattered.

 

The two bathed and bandaged the wound. Spike removed the boy's shirt, the garment damp and blood stained and the two cleaned him up with the washcloths.  Spike ran a hand across several familiar looking scars of various ages that criss-crossed the boy's back.  “Belt?”

 

Drusilla nodded, eyes sad.  “Fathers should protect you from the monsters.  Not be them.”  Spike kissed her and caressing her hair.  Calmer, Drusilla placed Xander on the bed and the two vampires lay on either side of the mortal, cuddling, absorbing his warmth.  Drusilla's fingers stroked Xander's chest and sides in random abstract patterns. 

 

Spike ran a hand through the dark hair, surprised at the soft, silky feel.  “How do you want to begin, love?”

 

The female vampire studied Xander's face, relaxed in sleep, and a brilliant smile lit up her countenance, making Spike hitch in an unneeded breath at her beauty.  “We begin with a lullaby.”

 

Drusilla softly sang, but Spike could feel the magic as it shaped itself in soft ribbons of music which wrapped themselves into a cocoon around the young man within their combined embrace.  The tune was simple, the words comforting, and Spike joined the song, earning another breathtaking smile from his Princess.  His demon purred and Drusilla's eyes were alright with sanity. The mortal relaxed further, slipping gently into true sleep.

 

* * *

July 2

 

Drusilla brushed cool fingers across Xander's brow and both closed lids, traced soft lips, slid down the column of his throat and over his heart in complex patterns, softly singing, weaving her spell. It was the second night and time to wake the boy, to begin gentling him, acclimatizing him to their presence and later their touch.

 

“What will the spell do, love?” Spike sat in a nearby chair content for the moment to allow his Princess all the time she wanted with their new toy – though he wouldn't deny the boy's scent near drove him mad with want.  Bitter chocolate, dark earth, and the tang of gunpowder.

 

“It will keep us from being eaten.”

 

Spike shook his head, though more lucid then she'd been in centuries, he still had trouble deciphering some of her odd comments.

 

“He's going to wake soon.  And he will not be pleased.  Not at all.  We will have to calm him without harm and keep him from harming us.”  She lay against Xander's right side; snuggling beneath his arm, head upon his shoulder, curled in towards him, her right arm lying upon his chest, her right leg over his.  She smiled at Spike, who grinned back.  He rose from his chair and crawled onto the bed, mirroring her pose on Xander's left.  The two vampires effectively pinning the mortal down upon the bed.

 

Xander stirred, and when he found he couldn't move, the two vampires heard his heart speed up.  Brown eyes flew open, and the boy glanced wildly about taking in his predicament in a flash.  “No!” His body twisted and writhed as he tried to withdraw from their grasp.  Breath escaping in gasping heaves.  “Get off!  Let me go!”  The fear and fury poured off him in waves. Spike held himself still – not allowing his hands to wander as he'd like – his penis hardening painfully at Xander's wild gyrations. He could sense his Sire suppressing similar reactions.

 

“Couldn't do that, now could we?”

 

“You're ours, Kitten.  Don't you remember?”

 

“Yer dad handed you over.  Even got the paperwork. Legal adoption and everything.”  Spike spoke over the steady stream of quietly chanted 'no's.  “I'll even show it to you once you've calmed down a bit.  Face it, they didn't want you, anymore.”  Needing to break the line of denials, Spike ruthlessly went on. “Yer dad's not a bad poker player when sober.  But shite when drunk.  Took a few games, but I finally had him owing enough. He practically jumped at the chance when I offered to take you off his hands.”

 

The two vampires still held him down, but loosened their grip the tiniest bit, stroking over his head, temples, neck and shoulders.

 

Breath hitched in the mortal's throat, and he stilled, limbs trembling. “My mom?” his voice sounded so much younger than his sixteen years.

 

“She never protested.”  As he felt hot tears spill from the boy's eyes and the sturdy frame shake in silent sobs, Spike smiled in the darkness.  Xander's mother hadn't protested her husband's deal and that was because she had no knowledge of it.  Tony slipped her a sleeping pill that night, and the next morning told her Xander had taken all of his belongings and run away.

 

“But we do.  We want you, Xander.” Spike felt the boy stiffen as Dru used his name for the first time. “We'll be Family.”

 

Xander's voice was clipped, terse. “What if I don't want to be Family?”

 

She was quiet for a moment.  “You will,” the tone matter of fact.

 

Xander shuddered, breath shaky in his throat  He tried wrenching away once again and Spike noted that if not for the two of them the boy might have succeeded.  Eyes flashed green, startling Spike, but immediately after, the marks Drusilla had drawn glowed and Xander struggles seemed weaker.  It took a while, but they let him wear himself out, 'til he could barely do anything other than pant in exhaustion.  He could feel the mortal's heart beating frantically.

 

“I'll get his supper, if you'll hold him.”  Drusilla rolled off the bed and headed for a side table. Spike shifted so he sat up against the headboard, Xander reclining against his chest, arms wrapped lightly about him.  She had two large mugs in hand with straws.  “I have soup and juice.”

 

Xander turned his face away, refusing to look at her though he could not get away from Spike.  She looked sadly at him.  “We cannot make you eat.  But if you do not eat, you won't have the strength to continue trying to escape.”

 

Startled, he looked at her, Spike could see the confusion in his dark eyes.  “I promise they are not poisoned or drugged.  Miss Edith would be quite cross with me had I done that.”

 

Xander stared at her, then to Spike's surprise, the boy nodded and accepted one of the straws.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

July 2

 

Rupert Giles paced back and forth in the library. Worry and mild panic had taken residence in his chest. When Xander hadn't shown up over the weekend, Giles had grudgingly accepted that the boy could use a few days off to recover from Summer School. But when Monday came and went without a word, that's when Giles had grabbed the phone and called the teen's home.

 

He'd gotten a hold of Mrs. Harris, his gut clenching as she told him in sobbing tones that Xander had packed his things and run away sometime Friday night. Without a word, he'd hung up on the inebriated woman, awash in confusion and growing dread. There was no way that the boy would have run off without contacting him – even if he did have issues with his parents, he would have told Giles if he planned to leave town. However, if Xander had run afoul of a vampire Friday night, then who had packed and taken all of his things?

 

Passing his desk, he accidentally knocked a spiral notebook onto the floor. As it fell open, Giles recognized Xander's scrawl. He picked it up, his eyes absently scanning the script, recognizing the prophesy they had been worried about.  Giles himself had called the Watcher's Council to see if they had any information about the contents.  However, it appeared that Xander had done some theorizing of his own.

 

Giles felt the blood drain from his face as he read the notes.

 

 _ **When Sacred Duty is abandoned**_ – Buffy?  She took off.  Abandoned protecting the Hellmouth.

 

 _ **White turns to Shadow**_ \- ? ? metaphorically?  Literally?  A white what? 

 

A section had been scribbled out. Squinting and turning the page to catch the light, Giles could just make out 'Angelus called me Buffy's White Knight.'

 

 _ **Twice Sired**_ – according to books, no such thing.  Why? - cause vamps don't tend to share.  What if they did?  Can a person be Turned by 2 vamps?  Only ones I know who'd do it are Spike and Dru.  Even Angelus and Darla were too selfish to consider it.

 

 _ **But Twice Blessed**_ – huh?  No clue.  What kind of Blessing?  Religious? Magical? Other?  Need more research.

 

 _ **The Prophesy Breaker – Chaos' Child shall be more than he seems**_ – okay.  Sounds like a specific person.  Not random.  Better.  Don't have to worry about the average Joe Blow becoming Twice Sired. On the other hand, I broke a prophesy.  How hard can it be?  Damn, put Joe Blow back on the suspect list.

 

 _ **Knifed edged – friends or foes shall decide the Path now walked**_ – sounds like if this person does get Turned that it will depend on other people's reactions on which side of the 'Shadow' they end up.

 

The notebook fell from nerveless hands, “Oh, dear God.  Xander.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

July 5

 

It was the third night, and despite the spells, they'd nearly had to tie down the mortal to keep him from either escaping or killing himself. They had to result in knocking him unconscious for now. Spike admired the young man's determination, but worried that things wouldn't go as his Dark Princess planned. “You said 'uniquely changed.' What will that mean, pet?”

 

Drusilla's hand stilled, tangled in the boy's hair. “Clouded that is. He'll be different than other vampires.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“He'll keep his soul, for one.”

 

Spike raised an eyebrow at that, propping himself up on one elbow to focus on his Sire. “So, he'll be like the poof?”

 

Drusilla frowned at the term. “No. Daddy's soul is due to a curse. He's not one with his demon. Never has been. Not like us.”

 

“Us?”

 

A secretive smile skirted her lips. “I never lost my soul when Daddy turned me. I hid it away, so the nasty demon couldn't eat it. Once Turned, I came out to play and made friends with it. I chose you, special, because I knew you'd be the same.”

 

Intrigued, Spike leaned forward. “What made me so different?”

 

He sighed as she began to hum to herself, letting her fingers draw designs against the mortal's skin. He lay back down on the pillows, knowing she would answer only on her own time.

 

“Our Kitten will keep his soul and the demon will only impart its gifts, but not rule him.”

 

“So, what? All the benefits without the drawbacks?”

 

She paused, considering, then nodded.

 

“And his loyalties?”

 

“As long as we don't betray him, he'll be loyal to us.”

 

“What about his friends? Will they be a problem?”

 

“He won't want to harm them. They are his chosen family and we cannot supplant them in his heart. If they reject him, he will be devastated, but he'll not move against them save in self-defense.”

 

“And if, for some strange reason, they accept him?”

 

She locked gazes with him, expression solemn, and a glint in her eye. “Then woe unto any who would try to harm them, for he shall descend upon them as an avenging angel.”

 

* * *

 

July 8

 

Spike growled to himself, careful not to let Xander see just how upset he was at the boy's behavior. Unable to escape, the teen had remained as uncooperative as possible, fighting against everything the two vampires wanted. He'd stayed obstinately silent, and the only thing that kept Spike from completely losing his temper were the flinches Xander tried to suppress each time they touched him.

 

The boy truly wasn't used to kindness.

 

Spike knew they have to continue their siege upon the boy using gentle caresses, soft words, mental manipulation, and a judicial use of magic.  Xander's will was strong, his sense of loyalty to the Slayer and his friends stronger, his hatred of vampires stronger still. Spike shook his head in remembrance of the day before; they had to remove most of the furnishings and knick-knacks from the room after a spectacular exhibition of human ingenuity – Xander had turned nearly everything into a potentially lethal weapon.  It took Spike pinning the mortal to the wall, and having to use his entire body weight, to control Xander long enough for Drusilla to hypnotize the boy.

 

* * *

 

July 31

 

They had to stop three separate suicide attempts, even through the hypnosis.

 

Another two weeks passed before Dru decided to let up on the hypnosis, and another week before the two vampires noticed a discernible positive change in the boy.

 

In the meantime, they lavished their attention upon him. No actual sex, as Xander's purity would make the Turning that much more powerful, but they embraced, and kissed, caressed and just held him, everything they could to make him feel wanted and loved. Soon, instead of anger, they could feel confusion and yearning pour off the boy.

 

Xander held out for quite some time, both Master vampires admired the boy's strength, but their persistence eventually paid off. Near the end of the third week, the three were sitting in a window seat in the living area of the house, looking out at the moonlit gardens when Xander turned and reached out to cup Drusilla's cheek. Spike held an unneeded breath, smiling to himself as the mortal leaned forward to kiss Dru.

 

The next day, passing the blond vampire as he approached the bed, Xander bestowed a kiss upon Spike as well, and for the first time, Spike felt the passion buried within the boy.

 

Having breached some mental block, things progressed more quickly. Slowly, quietly, Xander began speaking with them. Nothing really about his friends or anything that could be used against them – his loyalty to the Scoobies remained intact – but little snippets and clues to Xander's life in Sunnydale and the things that had molded him into the person he now was. In return, the two vampires told the mortal some of their own existence, including what they knew from when they had been alive.

 

Drusilla hadn't needed to use her hypnotic gaze upon Xander for nearly two weeks and had stopped both the spells and herbs used to keep the mortal's mental companions complacent as she felt them acquiesce to Xander's change of heart. Spike quietly worried, afraid the boy would revert before they could Turn him, but he trusted his Dark Princess.

 

* * *

August 12   (Warning: Turning of a sexual nature.)

 

“Tonight, Spike.  Kitten becomes Family.”

 

* * *

 

Drusilla disrobed, alabaster skin glimmering in the candlelight, her dark hair a black cascade down her back, brushing her hips as she moved toward the bed.  Spike mirrored her movement on the opposite side of the bed, pale skin nearly glowing.  Xander knelt upon the center of the bed, back upon his heels, knees apart, dark eyes calmly watching their approach.  She crawled up onto the bed, and traced familiar patterns across his brow, over both eyelids, traced his lips, down the column of his throat and over his heart.  She cupped his cheek with a hand and smiled as he leaned into the touch.  The smile widened when Xander didn't even flinch as Spike crawled up behind him settling himself between the mortal's legs, and ghosted his palms over the boy's shoulders.

 

Spike slid his hands down Xander's arms and sides, shifted forward bringing the boy up onto his knees, one arm around his waist, holding him tight against him, the other caressing his flank, kissing the exposed neck and shoulder, his hard member gently sliding between the boy's ass cheeks, but not penetrating.

 

Drusilla leaned forward, her body pinning the mortal's between herself and her Childe, cool lips pressing against warm, she flicked her tongue demanding entrance, then plunged between parted lips, possessing his mouth in a fiery kiss, pleased as he returned the kiss, one arm pulling her tight against him, the other hand lying possessively upon Spike's hip. 

 

Drusilla keened as Xander massaged one of her breasts, brushing the nipple with his thumb.

 

Spike closed his eyes as Xander caressed his thigh.

 

For several long, pleasurable moments, the two vampires kept it at that level, drawing out the sensations, raising the level of arousal and passion.  In the past, the three had climaxed from this alone – but tonight...

 

Drusilla raised herself and impaled herself upon Xander's shaft, swallowing his startled gasp.  Spike shifted his angle and thrust into Xander's body at the same time. Giving him no time to think, they writhed and undulated around him, overwhelming his senses.  Spike hit his prostate, sending the mortal over into climax, his body's reactions triggering their own release. Both vampires bit into Xander's neck, drinking deeply as the three shuddered and shook from the aftershocks.  Both vampires pulled away and sliced their tongues with a fang; still buried deep within each other, the vampires shared a kiss with the weakening mortal, forcing their blood down his throat, making him drink as their bodies slowly stilled from their mutual orgasms.

 

A breeze ruffled the trio's hair, smelling faintly of gunpowder and a dry heat. Xander's eyes flashed a eldrich green.

 

Xander's frame convulsed and shuddered as the combined blood of two master vampires slid down his throat. His heart slowed, skipped a beat, another, and slowed again, nearly to a stop.

 

His eyes flashed once again, and his heart  began to race at a rapid pace, a purring growl emanating from his throat as he brought his arms around; his left clutching Drusilla to his chest, his right reaching behind to grasp Spike's hip and pull him closer. He rolled his hips in mindless abandon, sparking the senses of his two lovers once more. None aware of the glow that surrounded them.

 

Dru threw her head back, a joyous laugh pouring from her mouth, one hand still tangled in Xander's hair, the other latching onto Spike's shoulder; her own body shaking as her overstimulated body underwent another orgasm. A flash of surprised pain crossed her delicate features, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she shook.

 

Unaware of his lady's predicament, Spike's eyes widened as he unexpectedly ejaculated again. The hand on Xander's shoulder, as well as the one clamped upon Dru's hip, tightened as pain ripped through the blond vampire's chest, leaving him dizzy.

 

The trio remained locked together in a shivering mass before falling onto the mattress upon their sides; arms still wrapped around each other as unconsciousness descended upon them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

August 13

 

He drifted up towards consciousness, aware that he lay on his side, cradled between two bodies. Arms and legs were a tangle of limbs, but the position felt comfortable, comforting, even. He could feel a faint breath along the back of his neck from the person behind him, his back held tight against a masculine chest, one arm possessively wrapped around his waist.

 

His own hand rested on the gentle swell of a shapely hip, a slender form with full breasts pressed against his front.

 

Xander blinked awake, focusing on the porcelain features lying in quiet repose beside him on the pillow. A lock of hair had fallen across Drusilla's face, and he watched in amazement as the strands fluttered in time with her rhythmic breathing. As he tucked the lock behind her hear, he marveled at the warmth he could feel beneath his fingers. Their co-joining had unexpected results.

 

Midnight eyes fluttered open to lock upon his own. The serenity and peace he saw there caught in his throat and he could only caress her cheek in silent wonder. A faint bush tinted her cheeks and she smiled, reaching over to echo the motion.

 

The body behind him shifted and Spike leaned over Xander's shoulder to stare at the two of them. Xander easily read the awe and confusion in crystal blue eyes; he felt the same.

 

The young man returned his attention to the woman before him. “Not what you were expecting?” Thought quiet, his voice lacked any trace of judgment or anger and he felt a touch of tension dissipate from the two vampires.

 

Drusilla shook her head. “No. Not what I expected.” Her smile softened, “Much better this way, though.”

 

“What did happen, pet?” Spike demanded, his fingers absently tracing designs along the sides of the two brunettes.

 

“Primal and chaos magic interfered,” Dru stated simply, her eyes dark with knowledge.

 

A narrowed look had Xander chuckling wryly. He rolled onto his back in order to bring them both into his vision. He thought a moment, trying to figure out how to explain. “I got possessed my Sophomore year by an Alpha Hyena Primal.” Spike blinked at him, shocked, and he shrugged. “Giles thought he'd gotten rid of her, but she's powerful, the Matriarch of her Pack. A mere exorcism wasn't going to do the trick. She retreated to the back of my mind and waited. I … well … I made a deal with her. I wouldn't lock her up, and she'd get to hunt whenever I could go out on patrol. She's decided I'm her 'cub'.” Another shrug.

 

Spike pursed his lips in thought, nodding in acceptance. “And the chaos magic?”

 

“Halloween. You remember. A chaos sorcerer turned everyone into their costumes. For some reason, I kept a lot of the memories.”

 

“The Primal clung to them for you as those skills would help you secure Pack lands.” Drusilla ran her hand down his chest, tickling his side.

 

“Huh.” Xander couldn't help the pleased grin now that that particular mystery had been cleared up.

 

“That doesn't explain our current predicament, ducks.”

 

Both males turned their attention on Drusilla who bit her bottom lip in thought.

 

“Both of Kitten's passengers had a strong sense of self-preservation.” She ran her fingers through Xander's hair, smoothing down the flyaway strands. “However, it was only because we shared him that the magics worked. It couldn't stop the joining, so, instead, changed us in order to maintain the connections but keep our Kitten alive.”

 

“How much have we been changed?”

 

Xander concentrated, hands reached up and rested over both vampire's now beating hearts in wonder. “I can hear your hearts beat. It's slow, much slower than a regular human's, but it's there.” He took a breath, focusing inwardly. “Mine is slower too, but not as slow as yours.” He tilted his head. “How do you feel?”

 

Spike lightly rubbed one hand over his chest, tangling his fingers with the younger man's. “Like there's a weight in me chest.”

 

“A heart is a heavy burden to bear,” Dru said, her own hand drifting to rest against her chest.

 

“Anything else?” Xander prompted, gazing up into Spike's blue eyes.

 

He felt his skin warm at the frank appraisal in Spikes' stare as the older being shifted 'til he covered the younger man's form with his own. Bracing himself on either side of Xander's torso, he rubbed his hardening length against the teen's own. “Hungry, pet. Definitely hungry.” He tipped his head, capturing Xander's mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

Xander lost himself in the kiss, bringing his arms around to pull the lean form closer. Dimly, he felt Dru lightly scraping along his skin with her nails, a pleased giggle falling from her lips.

 

Both finally surfaced for air, panting.

 

Blinking in shock, Xander stared at Spike; who had fallen into his gameface. He reached a hand up to trace a smooth brow. The ridges were gone and the fangs didn't look quite as long. It was the eyes that caught the teen's attention, though. They'd retained their normal crystalline blue, but the iris now had a thin ring of the same eldrich green Xander's own held when the Hyena made her presence known.  “Oh,” the soft exclamation fell past his lips.

 

“Pretty,” Drusilla agreed.

 

Spike glanced curiously at his Sire, only to freeze in shock at her own gameface. “Bloody hell.”

 

Spike cocked his head to look at Xander more closely. The teen's open expression of awe soothed his own shock at the changes to his demon. “So, luv. Got a gameface of your own?”

 

Tilting his head, Xander admitted his confusion. “I don't know. How would I bring it out if I have one?”

 

“Imagine that one of your loved ones was being threatened,” Drusilla suggested.

 

The effect was instantaneous. A low growl rumbled from the teen's throat and his eyes glowed an eldrich green. Spike watched in fascination as the boy's canines, both upper and lower, lengthened. He could feel the lean muscles tense and shift beneath him as the young man instinctively held himself in such a way that he could spring up from his prone position.

 

“Shh, shh, shh. Everything's fine, Kitten. All's well.” Dru caressed Xander's cheek, calming him. “Shh, shh, shh.”

 

The teeth receded as the boy relaxed, but now tiny flecks of green dappled the chocolate brown of his eyes, glinting in the light as they darted around the room. “Huh.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Everything's so much sharper. I can see into the corners of the room and even hear the scamper of a mouse in the next room,” he trailed off.

 

Dru kissed his shoulder.

 

Spike grinned and in a swift motion rolled Xander onto his side to face Dru while he curled himself against the lightly scarred back of the teen. He placed a kiss between the shoulder blades, delighting in the shivered response. “Enough talking. We can discover any other changes later. Now, it's time to celebrate.” He let his hands roam, sliding his interest between two firm globes.

 

Dru breathed a low chuckle as she claimed her Kitten in a kiss, her smile widening as Xander moaned into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as fingers reached down to tease her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

August 22

 

Rupert Giles parked his car and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He felt older than his years; the past two months having taken their toll on the Watcher. Gaze somewhat unfocused, he absently crossed the school parking lot.

 

Alone, he had no recourse but to call Ms. Provane once more to urge her quick relocation with her charge to the Hellmouth. Though she sympathized with his plight, they would be unable to arrive until after they took care of their own problem.

 

A social worker in L.A. had offered to circulate Buffy's picture and information, though Giles felt faintly pessimistic; the girl would not be found unless she chose to be.

 

As for Xander …  after a month and a half without a word or hint of the boy's whereabouts, the Watcher had given up hope, believing the young man truly lost to them.

 

The other children wouldn't return for another week, only a few days before the school year began – he'd had no contact with any of them and had no idea how he would tell them about Xander.

 

A figure at one of the stone picnic tables caught his attention. He slowed, subconsciously reaching for a stake, despite the fact that the person sat directly in the path of a sunbeam. He squinted, peering intently at the person, his heart beating quicker as his feet lead him closer.

 

The teen perched on the edge of the table, feet propped up on the bench, bent nearly double with his head pillowed on crossed arms upon his knees. Giles froze in place and felt his breath catch in his throat at the familiar shaggy dark hair. “Xander?” he whispered.

 

The teen's head snapped up at the sound, dark eyes focusing unerringly at him. Hope and fear warred across the boy's face, his own voice a similar whisper. “Hey, Giles.”

 

The older man crossed the green in quick strides, intent on pulling the boy into his arms. “Where have you been? I've been worried sick.” He faltered when Xander slid to his feet, placing the table between them.

 

“Xander?” he held his hands out, trying to look unthreatening, sensing a skittishness about the boy he'd never seen before. “Are you alright?”

 

A quick huff of laughter and Xander rubbed the back of his neck. “More or less.” He shifted nervously on his feet, looking like a wrong word or look would send him fleeing. “Did you find my notes?”

 

Giles blinked  at the change in direction. “Yes,” he replied cautiously, a chill racing down his spine.

 

A wry, sad smile flitted across the boy's lips. “The prophesy was more specific than we thought.”

 

“We can stop it. Keep you safe.” Giles couldn't keep the desperation from his tone. “You, of anyone, know that prophesies can be mutable.”

 

The smile became more genuine before turning wistful as Xander took a step back. “I appreciate the sentiment, but it's a bit too late, Giles.”

 

The Watcher felt his heart lurch in realization. “You … you've been Turned?” He shook his head, waving a hand, “But... the sun.”

 

“ _ **Twice Sired, but Twice Blessed; he shall be more than he seems**_. Turns out, my prior possessions changed things up.”

 

Shocked, Giles sank onto the bench and stared at the young man. “Who?”

 

“Drusilla and Spike. Dru wanted Family. Both her Sire and GrandSire were gone. She wanted someone who would protect both her and Spike. They wanted a Family.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

 

“And they chose you.” Giles could feel the tears well and he fought them down, needing to discover all he could, to help the young man he'd grown so fond of.

 

Xander smirked. “I did my job too well. They appreciate me for my determination and loyalty.” The smirk softened and Giles saw hurt in those expressive eyes. “It's … it's nice to be wanted.”

 

“What happened, Xander?” Giles asked softly. “You're mother's under the impression that you had run away.”

 

Blinking, Xander shifted closer and mirrored the older man on the other side of the bench. “Oh. That … that actually explains a few things,” he murmured before glancing up, sharp anger in his eyes and tone. “Dad ran up a gambling debt and sold me to Spike to pay it off.”

 

“Oh, good Lord.” Giles pulled his glasses off, polishing them on his shirt. This close, he could see the twin set of bite marks that adorned both sides of the boy's throat. They had healed completely, having silvered as if aged. The implications made his stomach hurt and was not able to look the boy in the face as he asked, “Did … did they hurt you?”

 

Xander placed a hand on his wrist, and Giles met the calm gaze, marveling at the warm touch. “No. They treated me very gently.” He smiled deprecatingly. “They wanted to make sure I'd stay. It was ...” he paused, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks, “it was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced in my life.” He tilted his head, and Giles held still beneath the scrutiny. “What I am changed them, too.”

 

He turned around, pointing across the quad. Giles blinked and paled as he spotted two figures, a dark haired woman in an old fashioned gown and a bright haired man wearing a long duster leaned against the fence that surrounded the baseball field.

 

As if from far away, he heard Xander continue. “Spike and Dru are pretty unique among other vampires, themselves. They never truly lost their souls. When we joined … it caused their souls to come forward.” The Watcher locked gazes back on the young man, stunned. Xander smiled, “Giles, they have heartbeats again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Giles studied the young man, aware that the teen awaited his reaction. The last part of the prophesy rang through his mind. _**Knifed edged – friends or foes shall decide the Path now walked**_. “May I, purely for my own peace of mind, read your aura?”

 

Xander tensed, but nodded.

 

Giles muttered the spell beneath his breath, then sat back, eyes wide in stunned disbelief. The outer edges of the aura had solid tendrils of scarlet that led to the two vampires – a blood bond. Other, more tenuous tendrils of a medium blue color – that of loyalty and friendship – reached toward himself and those he assumed to be the other Scoobies. Giles frowned. These tendrils ‘felt’ timid, as if they would retract at a moment’s notice, and his heart sank at how uncertain Xander felt about the others’ reception of his new status.

 

The core of the aura was a pure white, indicative of an uncorrupted soul, despite the swirls of gray and green that surrounded it. The green looked familiar, and he sucked in a startled breath: Primal energy. The Hyena, which he honestly thought had been exorcised, had now completely integrated with the teen. He also recognized the gray as Chaos energy: the spell from Halloween.

 

As Giles examined Xander, the two vampires drifted closer, soon bracketing the young man between them, their arms around his shoulders and waist, becoming visible to his spell, as well.

 

Giles gaped at what their auras showed.

 

The demons’ presence had lessened considerably and their souls - an off-white due to the demonic taint – were clearly visible. Both vampires had Chaos and Primal energies swirling to a lesser extent than Xander; the colors the bright and vibrant hues of a living being. The blood bond shimmered as they took comfort from one another as they awaited the Watcher’s response.

 

Releasing the spell, Giles studied the trio. Spike returned the look calmly, only a hint of defiance visible in blue eyes; though the trepidation seen was on Xander’s behalf if Giles should reject the boy.

 

Drusilla’s dark gaze held hidden knowledge, but the spark of insanity no longer lingered about her.

 

Xander, himself, looked comfortable within the combined embrace, a light in his eyes Giles rarely remembered seeing.

 

Nodding in satisfaction, Giles reached across the table to clasp the boy’s hands between his own. “What can I do to help?”

 

A blinding smile was his response.

 

 

Began: 8/23/2012

Ended: 2/11/2013

 

word count: 9591


End file.
